This invention relates to pads for patients who are undergoing a medical procedure. More particularly it relates to cardiac catherization laboratory table pads.
While performing a cardiac catherization on a patient, it is essential that the patient""s EKG be monitored at all times. A cardiac catherization procedure can last for 2-3 hours and it is essential that the patient lie still during the duration of the procedure. A table is used during the procedure. An elongated pad, approximately xc2xd inch thick, is placed on top of the metal table. The patient is placed in a supine position on the pad.
During the catherization procedure, radiation is used and is administered passing the radioactive source, in the form of a fluoroscopy tube, around portions of the patient. EKG monitors utilize a plurality of electrical cables which connect electrical sensors, which are applied to the patient, to the monitor. These cables are unorganized. Often the rotating fluoroscopy tube becomes tangled with EKG cables, resulting in abrupt and unwanted removal of the leads from the patient or disconnection of the leads from the EKG monitor. This produces an untimely loss of the EKG signal. The EKG monitor is an essential tool for monitoring the patient in cardiac rhythm.
Since radiation is used while performing this procedure, the staff must be protected. Each member of the medical staff must wear a leaded vest, skirt, thyroid collar and glasses. This can weigh 40 pounds or more. In addition, staff wears a gown, mask, hat and gloves. When the EKG cables become disconnected or the patient becomes uncomfortable, addition time is required for the procedure, thereby placing staff members at higher risks for increased radiation and adding to the stress of the patient.
In addition, longer procedures result in increased use of energy since the temperature of the room is normally maintained at around 60xc2x0 to prevent overheating and potential shutdown of the equipment.
Also, it has been found that unorganized cables can interfere with the quality of the images from the fluoroscopy tube.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide an improved medical procedure patient pad.
It is another object of this invention to provide a medical procedure patient pad which maintains cables in an organized fashion.
It is still another object to provide cardiac catherization laboratory table pad which prevents EKG cables from being disconnected and/or removed from the patient.
It is yet another object to provide quick access to monitor cable used during a medical procedure.
In accordance with one form of this invention there is provided a pad for a patient to be placed in a supine position thereon during a medical procedure which requires the use of cable in monitoring the patient. The pad includes a cushioned substrate. The substrate has a top surface adapted to contact the patient. A cable organizer mechanism, preferably a channel, is attached to the substrate. The channel is adapted to house a portion of cable which is used during a medical procedure. Preferably, the channel is elongated and is attached to a portion of the outer edge of the substrate.